utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiiragi Yuka
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Yamako (ヤマコ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 柊　優花 |officialromajiname = Hiiragi Yuka |othernameinfo = |aka = Pらぎさん (P-Ragi-san) |birthday = 30|month = 05|&year = 1995|ref = Her Nico Nico Pedia articleHiiragi Yuka's Twitter profile |status = Active |year = 2010-present |YTCHonly = UCQ9JuONFk09BGzYI7oFhlEw 柊優花 |NNDuserpageID = 12879328 |mylistID1 = 22481244 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 25032033 |mylist2info = anime songs |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co320443 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Sana, Akatin}} |YEa4ASiEKJ0}} Hiiragi Yuka (柊　優花) is an . She has a very airy and light tone and is able to sing with some power when she needs to, while still maintaining her usual vocal timbre. Her most popular cover is her solo cover of "Panda Hero" with 180K views and 5K Mylists on as of April 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 30, 2012) # Recordare (Released on October 28, 2012) # Proclamation (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.11.11) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2010.12.22) # "Shishunki♥Sensation" (2011.01.02) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" ((Heart Beat ♯0822) 2011.02.01) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.06) # "Symphony" (2011.02.18) # "If" (2011.03.18) # "Chiisakimono" (2011.03.23) # "Mami-san no Sentou Theme" (2011.04.23) # "FRAME OUT" (2011.05.01) # "magia" (Mahou Shoujo☆Madoka Magica ED) (2011.05.22) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Mugen Hime (2011.05.29) # "Boku no Renai Housoku" (My Rules of Love) (2011.05.30) # "pianissimo" (2011.06.26) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.09) # "Osorezan Revoir" (2011.10.28) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.20) # "Invisible" (2011.12.22) # "Bokura no Tsuzuki" feat. Hiiragi Yuka (chorus) and Hatsune Miku (2011.12.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Merry☆SeXmas" (2011.12.30) # "Renai Yuusha" (2012.01.22). # "Panda Hero" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Jun☆Jun (2012.03.18) # "Kimi ni, Mune Kyun." feat. Ayaponzu＊, Hiiragi Yuka, Yueporu and Shairu (2012.03.26) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (The Things That Are Here) (2012.04.14) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (2012.04.18) # "(」・ω・)」U!(/・ω・)/Nya!" (2012.04.26) # "Kimi wa Inase Girl" feat. Hiiragi Yuka, Sana and *Nano (2012.05.01) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Shairu (2012.05.04) # "Mekakushi Code" (2012.05.30) # "Toikake" (2012.06.09) # "Mr. Music" feat. majico, irony, lino, Iwamoto, Shairu, Hiiragi Yuka and poppy (2012.06.16) # "The Everlasting Guilty Crown" (2012.07.28) (YT only) # "Oato ga Yoroshikutte...Yo!" (Joshiraku OP) (2012.08.12) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita" (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever) -Talk ver.- (2012.08.30) # "Children Record" (2012.09.19) # "PolaroiDrop" (2012.09.26) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Choumiryou (2012.09.29) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.08) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.12.05) # "Puyo Puyo Fanclub" (Parody of "Yī Èr Fanclub") (2012.12.09) # "Idol wo Sakase" (Make This Idol Blossom) (2012.12.16) # Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) (Nisemonogatari OP) feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Sana (2013.01.01) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Secret Story) (Nisemonogatari ED) feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Shairu (2013.01.03) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (2013.01.13) # "Sky of Beginning" (2013.01.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.01.27) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" (2013.02.23) # "Ame to Asphalt" (Rain and Asphalt) (2013.03.06) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" feat. Hiiragi Yuka, luz and kain (2013.03.17) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'État" (Lethargy Coup d'État) (2013.03.21) # "Ninja Re Bang Bang" (2013.03.27) # "Children Record" -retake- (2013.04.01) # "Yakimochi no Kotae -another story-" (2013.04.10) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" feat. Hiiragi Yuka, Urata, luz, Sana and kain (2013.06.09) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (2013.06.14) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2013.06.23) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.04) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.08.14) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.08.22) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic" (Imitation Imitation Psychotropic) (2013.08.24) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.16) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (2013.09.21) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (2013.10.13) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (2013.11.13) # "Boku no Namae wa" (2013.11.20) # "Koshitantan" feat. Hiiragi Yuka, Ikasan, Ayaponzu＊, Au and Sana (2013.11.30) # "Uchouten Vivache" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Sana (2013.12.08) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.13) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." feat. Hiiragi Yuka and kain (2013.12.19) # "Haitou Atoriesta Nite" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Rairu (2013.12.24) # "Akusei Lolita Machiavellism" (2013.12.27) # "Melancholic" -C.S.Port arrange- (2014.01.04) # "Isshinfuran" (Fullheartedly) feat. Hiiragi Yuka, Sana and Au (2014.01.11) # "FLASH BACK" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Bun (2014.02.03) # "Girlfriend" feat. Hiiragi Yuka, Yuikonnu, Ikasan, Au, Himeringo, Nanashou and Ashikubi (2014.02.05) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.14) # "Umarete Hajimete" (For The First Time In Forever) (Frozen OST) (2014.03.18) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.05) # "Ghost Supplement -Masayume-" (2014.04.19) # "Ghost Supplement -Masayume-" feat. kain and Hiiragi Yuka (serifu) (2014.04.19) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2014.05.02) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (2014.05.11) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.04) # "Rising Hope" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Akatin (2014.07.11) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" (2014.08.13) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Akatin # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and kalon. (2014.09.05) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (Friday's Good Morning -another story-) (2014.09.27) # "Happy Halloween" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Sana (2014.10.11) # "Love cino" (2014.11.11) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Falling in Love Now.) (2014.11.27) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (2014.12.28) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.01.25) }} Discography |track1title = Love cino |track1info = |track1lyricist = Junky |track1composer = Junky |track1arranger = Junky |track2title = I ❤ |track2lyricist = Junky |track2composer = Junky |track2arranger = Junky |track3title = Sweet Magic |track3lyricist = Junky |track3composer = Junky |track3arranger = Junky |track4title = Twinkle |track4lyricist = Junky |track4composer = Junky |track4arranger = Junky |track5title = Sadistic Love |track5lyricist = Junky |track5composer = Junky |track5arranger = Junky |track6title = Happy Halloween |track6lyricist = Junky |track6composer = Junky |track6arranger = Junky |track7title = Zentaiteki ni Sensation |track7lyricist = Junky |track7composer = Junky |track7arranger = Junky |track8title = Tomadoi→Recipe |track8info = (Mikakunin de Shinkoukei OP) |track8lyricist = Junky |track8composer = Junky |track8arranger = Junky |track9title = Masshiro World |track9info = (Mikakunin de Shinkoukei ED) |track9lyricist = Junky |track9composer = Junky |track9arranger = Junky |track10title = Melancholic |track10info = -Girls Rock Arrange- |track10lyricist = Junky |track10composer = Junky |track10arranger = Junky }} Gallery |hiiragiblog.png|Hiiragi Yuka as seen in her Blog. |hiiragiKiminimunekyun.PNG|Hiiragi Yuka as seen in "Kimi ni, Mune Kyun." |hiiragiMekakushicode.PNG|Hiiragi Yuka as seen in "Mekakushi Code" |hiiragiNND.png|Hiiragi Yuka as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Choumiryou hiiragiyuka jabberwocky.30449102 p0.png|Choumiryou (left) and Hiiragi Yuka (right) as seen in their cover of "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" |Flowery girls hiiragi.png|Hiiragi Yuka as seen in Flowery Girls }} Trivia * She's blood type AB.Her blog profile * She claims to sleep an average of 3 hours a day.Her blog profile (information removed) * She has a voice fetish. * Her favorite magazine is "Seventeen" and her favorite movie is "Pirates of the Carribbean". * She thinks she was a cat in her previous life. * She rewards herself with musical equipment. * Her mobile phone is a DoCoMo. * She wants to go to the United Kindgom. * She likes Jon (a VocaloP), ryo from supercell and Yanagi Nagi. * She likes to title her videos with "女の子が" (onna no ko ga, lit. "The girl") before the name of the song she has covered. External Links * Blog * Twitter